1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to data mining in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business intelligence systems are in a unique position to mine important information and present the mined information to a user to enable the user to become a more effective decision maker. Typical data mining applications analyze data for anomalies and other relevant information.
In one example of data mining, an analysis of shopping activity is performed. The shopping activity analysis provides a market basket analysis to determine when people buy eggs, and what else is purchased at that time. The analysis is typically performed using individual transaction records to find associations between items in transactions and to produce a predetermined confidence level.
A synthesized result may be obtained for a combination of shoppers also buying eggs and other items however the shoppers are related by purchase transactions only.